


A Vampire's Lesson

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, hentai manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Classroom Sex, Doggy Style, F/F, Farroncest - Freeform, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Large Breasts, Love Triangles, Sister/Sister Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F, Vampires, Yuri, growing breasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: After a deadly encounter, high school student Lightning Farron became a servant of a beautiful female vampire. Who's willing to help Lightning's  growing sexual urges. This would be awesome, but this vampire is her teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of a Hentai Manga called Lesson with Vampire by Fei. Love that artist.

It's said that a single woman can be world changing. Being a high school student, Lightning never believed in romantic crap like that. Thinking something like that happening to her is very unlikely. But, that all changed When she met "Her". Akame Renka, a beautiful woman with long flowing blond hair, red eyes. Wearing a long sleeved shirt with a low cut that showed off her huge breasts, a skirt that snug tightly around her hips, thigh-high stocking on her long slender legs, glasses made with fine materials, and high-heels. This woman who made Lightning's heart race happens to be her teacher.

"Finished already? You have been staring at me for a while."

"No, I wasn't." Lightning said looking away blushing.

The teacher giggled, got off for her desk and slowly made her way to Lightning. "Light-chan, no need to lie. I know you were looking at me with dirty thoughts." pulling out a sheet of paper she placed it on Lightning's desk. Admiring the school uniform she was wearing. It consisting of a dress shirt with a vest over it, tie, skirt, thigh-high stockings and shoes. "I'll leave the answer sheet for the class here."

Lightning was taken back from this. "Wait for a second, aren't you the one who called me here?"

"The class is long over, right? Besides, you were waiting for this." Akame leans in, bring her breasts closer to Lightning. "I was the one who made things this way. No need to worry. I'll tend to your sexual desires." she said placing her hand over Lightning's.

"I-I'm fine." Lightning stammered. With her teacher so close, she can smell how good Akame is.

"So stubborn. Here, let me get that skirt off." before Lightning can protest, Akame already removed her skirt and shorts. The older woman flushed by how big her student's cock is. "My, you're already this erect and firm. This is because of your dirty thoughts of my body, is in it? Let sensei tend to your penis." she said before taking Lightning's member in her mouth. Lightning moans feeling her teacher's soft, warm lips. She can't believe Akame can taking all the way to the base. Hips buckled when Akame used her tongue just under the tip.

Precum and drool mix together and poured out of Akame's mouth and drip on her swaying breasts. Lightning can't get over the fact her own teacher's sucking her dick. The older woman pulled the wonderful cock out of her mouth. And kissed the side while rubbing the head with her fingers. "Does my mouth feel good?"

"Yes!" Lightning hastily replied, "I'm about to cum!"

"Go ahead." the teacher said licking the head of Lightning's cock "Sensei wants you to." she backed off and started to give Lightning a handjob. "How you want to cum?"

"I..."

"Just so you know; a woman will be disappointed if you don't give a quick answer. But you're new to sex, so I'll teach all you need to know." Akame lifted Lightning vest then open her shirt and bra. Letting Lightning's breasts free. Which grew in size. Knowing a way to make Lightning cum, sucked on one of her nipples and strokes the student's dick. This did the job and came in the teacher's hand "Such thick, warm semen you have. So much is gushing into my hand." the teacher then licked her student's seed on her hand. "What a dirty girl you are. Having your teacher give you a handjob in this classroom. Satisfied?" she asked while putting a hand (not the one was covered in cum) on Lightning's cheek.

"Yeah."

Akame giggled at this. "Are you now? Why don't you be honest like your penis here?" she pointed at Lightning still rock hard cock. Still throbbing with life. "You'd be much cuter if your honest like this guy."

"Who you calling cute!?" Lightning said embarrassed.

"What an incorrigible girl you are." she lets her shirt slip down her shoulders. Revealing her bra. "Still very lively. I have to make sure you cum a lot more." she then unclips her bra from the front. "Do you understand what you have to do next?" Seeing her teacher's beautiful breasts, got a powerful urge to touch them.

Lightning's hand lunge forward and grab the giant orbs of soft flesh. "You're putting too much strength!" she moans "Do you like my breasts that much?!" Lightning only nods at her question. The teen eased her grip a bit and Akame starts moaning. "Your hands are so warm! They feel so good!"

"Your breasts are huge, sensei." Akame suddenly stops Lightning, who gave her a look similar to a sad puppy. Smiling, Akame sat on Lightning's desk with her skirt rolled up then moved her thong to the side, and spreads her pussy lips wide.

"Instead of touching me. Why don't you put your big penis in here? Let me help you...AHHH!" she moans as she guides Lightning's member inside her. All the way to the hilt. "YOU'RE SO BIIG!" Lightning thrust her hips. Feeling her teacher's wet pussy around her cock. The teen wanted more. Lightning and Akame was close enough for a kiss. But as they lean in, Lightning's cock to move and hit Akame's favourite spot. "MORE!" she cried out, hooking a leg around Lightning's hip. While her arms were behind her, and grip the edge of Lightning's desk. "SO GOOD! IT FEELS SO GOOD! I'M GOING TO CUM ALL OVER YOUR DESK!"

Lightning was getting hypnotise by her teacher's bouncing breasts. "I'm cumming!" the pink-haired teen growled. With how her body is, her cock's on a hair trigger.

"I'M ABOUT TO CUM AS WEEL!" Lightning's hips twitched and fired another round of her seed. "IT FEELS SO GREAT!" she pulled Lightning's cock out, moaning as she did. Next, walked to the blackboard. "This time." she leans forward and stuck out her round, firm ass. "Try putting it in with all your strength from behind. I know shy you are during sex." Lightning resented that statement but was too horny to say anything.

Grabbing her teacher's hips, shoved her cock back in Akame's pussy. "Holy shit! Your pussy tightening on my cock!" Lightning said while slamming her hips on Akame's over and over again. From this angle, she can see herself going inside her teacher. Also, she felt her mind going blank.

"It's because your cock is so big! And It feels so good! Keep thrusting like that!" Akame cried out. Just like Lightning, her own mind was becoming mush. With just a few days, Lightning was slowly getting better fucking her. Normally, she'll do all the work, but now, Lightning's fucking her good and hard. The classroom echoed the sounds of flesh hit flesh and the moans from student and teacher. Luckily it was after school, so no one can hear them.

"SHIT! I'm cumming again! I''m going to cum inside you again!" Lightning said and shot her final load for the day. Akame's womb heats up by Lightning's cum. Something she won't get tired of. When Lightning pulled out, her cum drip on the floor. Now truly satisfied they cleaned up and put on their clothes. "I'm going back to the teacher's office, so you should hurry back home. Your sister should have food waiting for you."

"Will do." during her walk home, the sky was the same colour in that day she "changed." The day when her teacher, became her master. The day when Akame bit Lightning's neck.


	2. Discovery

It all happened when Lightning was heading home with her little sister. On the way, a few guys wanted to "have fun with them". Lightning fought back. Due to her learning martial arts since childhood, she overpowers them easy. However, the leader of the group pulled a gun and shot Lightning. The others were outraged by this and ran off. Lightning thought death will have her but soon awoken in a hospital. By her side were her teacher and sister. Who hugged Lightning with overwhelming happiness. Akeme explained the men that attacked her and Serah were caught.

They didn't go too far because of the injuries Lightning gave them. Also, told Lightning, she's a vampire and made Lightning her servant. From that day forth, Lightning Farron is no longer human.

Lightning asked Akeme why her breasts grew twice in size. The vampire teacher explained that's a side effect of turning into a vampire.

"Here, drink." Akeme said giving Lightning a glass of blood.

"It tastes good." She said chugging it down. "Guess I'm really am a..." she stopped when hearing stifled laughing.

Turning, saw her teacher holding a carton of tomato juice. "Would you like another glass?" she asked before burst out laughing.

"What the hell sensei!?" Lightning huffed, turning her back the vampire teacher. "Don't vampires drink blood?"

"Yes." Akame than gave Lightning a surprise hug from behind "Sorry for changing you into this and in front of your sister, though it's to save you. Just know me and Serah will be by your side."

"Sensei." Lightning noticed a sad expression on the older woman's face. Could Akame feel regret for turn her into a vampire without her consent?

"Thank you for saving me." he placed her hand over Akame's "I mean mean it." this placed a smile on Akame's face. The teacher decided to give her own thanks for those words.

Like after school, in the girl's restroom "That was amazing, Light-chan!" Akame said with her student's cum dripping from her freshly fucked pussy. Her blouse is opened showing her huge breasts and her skirt was rolled up. Lightning's uniform was more or less the same, except her own skirt was on the floor. "You cum feels so warm inside." she scooped some of Lightning's cum and licked it off her fingers.

"I-I'll do it myself. Don't want to get you in trouble."

Akame smiled and wrapped her hand around Lightning's cock. She moved it up and down, making Lightning let out cute moans. "I told you before. Masturbation won't temper you urges. Only sex will help you with that." Due to becoming a servant vampire, Lightning is given a desire to look for a perfect girl to get pregnant. It can be ANY girl. That's why Lightning's fucking her teacher so she won't break the law, and Akame is a Queen type vampire so Lightning gets horny whenever she's around. "Let's see if theirs anymore in here." Akame said licking the head of Lightning's cock. Being sensitive after cumming, shot another load. "Nice and thick." the blonde teacher said drinking it.

Unsurprising, Lightning was still hard as a rock. "Sensei!" Lightning gasped as her teacher pressed huge breasts around Lightning's member. The older woman can feel it twitching and hot.

"Does it feel good, Light-chan?" Akame asked moving her breasts faster.

"Yes!" the teen moaned in a cute high pitched tone.

"It's kind of a turn on for me seeing you like this." she then moved her tongue Lightning's tip.

"I...CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Lightning shouted and by instinct, forced Akame's down on her cock as she came again. Akame was slightly impressed that her student did that. Seeing what she's doing, Lightning immediately let go. "I'm So sorry!" she apologised "It felt so good I couldn't help it." Akame drank the cum and smiled. Then made Lightning sit on the toilet.

"Naughty girl. Better give you a thorough lesson." she said before taking Lightning's cock back inside her pussy. This time she had her nice round ass facing Lightning. Making sure she sees it jiggle as she rides Lightning. "If you want to cum then do in in here!" she moans. "You cum so much, but you're still so hard!"

"It's like because you're so erotic!"

"How rude. Call me SEXY!" she suddenly cried out as Lightning hit a favourable spot in her pussy.

Lightning's getting the impression that Akame really loves sex. If the way her ass is moving and how her pussy is tightening her cock is anything to go by. "Your cock is so deep inside me!" and that too.

" _If that's the case I'll just make you feel even better!"_ Lightning thought and grabbed her teacher's breasts. Kneading them like dough.

"I love how warm your hands are Light-chan! Keep touching them! It feels fantastic!" when Lightning began to play with nipples, her moans grew louder. Akame wonders why it feels so good? Why Lightning rubbing her hard nipples feels so good? Why is Lightning fondling her breasts and fucking her pussy so stimulating?

Never in Lightning's wild imagination, she will be fucking her own teacher in the girl's restroom. A teacher she secretly longed for. She pushed those thoughts aside and rubbed Akame's clit. Which made the older woman arch her back. "More!" Akame moaned "Fuck me more! Thrust that cock as hard as you can!"

Lightning felt her urges getting stronger. Is it because she's a Servant? Well in any case, by the tip of her cock, she can feel the shape of Akame's pussy. This made Lightning want to go deeper and pump her hips faster.

"Not so rough!" the older vampire cried out in pleasure. She leans forward, keeping herself up by placing her hands at the door of the stall "It's going in deep inside me!" the teacher arched her back with Lightning's cock smashed against her womb. Making it tingle "Your cock is getting bigger! All your lustful thoughts are flowing into me! My entire pussy is getting rubbed by your huge cock! This feels so good!"

Wanting to see Lightning's face, turned around with her student's cock still in her. "By the way your cock is moving, you're going to cum, right Light-chan?!" she asked reaching her peak.

"I'm Cumming!" the teen shouted and her seed exploded from her cock. Akame muffled her orgasmic screams.

"A bit late for that." Lightning thought. Once they cleaned up, Akame looked outside the restroom and gave Lightning the thumbs up. Which confused her. As they walked down the hallway, someone was around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Leave me your thoughts and I'll see you in the next one.


	3. Weekend Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to add Farroncest to this story.

For the whole weekend, Akame would be at Lightning's home for special training to keep her sexual urges under control. Anyone would be jealous that Lightning's spending a lot of alone time with a beautiful woman. "My what a sexy outfit you have." Lightning looks at her with confusion. All she's wearing is a tank top and shorts. What's sexy about that? "I just came in and you already trying to seduce me. That tank top hugs you huge breasts wonderfully and those hips are to die for. I bet those shots show off that nice ass of yours."

"If someone from school heard you talk like that, your image will take a massive nosedive." Lightning said. This side of Akame is something she can never get used to.

"It's fine. Only you and I are here, so who cares." the teacher said casually.

Lightning sighs and turns around. Akame was right about Lightning's shots "I'll go get some tea. Make yourself at home."

Akame suddenly hugs Lightning from behind "Hey, Light-chan." she said licking Lightning's ear. Her hand slides down Lightning's shots and pulls out Lightning's cock "What to do next." she said running her hand up and down Lightning's cock. "Your cock knows. Just look hard it is." she turns Lightning's head to face her "Shall we get stated?"

"Yeah." Lightning moans. The teacher leads her student to the bathroom and instead of sucking on Lightning, ate out her pussy. Akame forgot how sweet Lightning's pussy tasted. She can tell Lightning like by the way her pussy is reacting. By having her cock and pussy pleased at the same time, came from both ends. Saving some of Lightning's pussy juices she wrapped her mouth around Lightning's cock. The two types of cum tasted good together.

Still hungry for Lightning's cock went to Lightning's bedroom and resumed sucking her cock. While Lightning returns the favor. The teen's technique got her teacher extremely horny. She wasted no time and rides Lightning's cock. "Light-chan, your cock is so thick! It fills me up completely!" the older woman moans so loudly that it echoed through out the room. Seeing her teacher's breasts bounce made her cock harder.

Akame felt it. "It's spreading my pussy wide open!" she said rolling her head back "I can't hold myself back any longer!"

"I find this side of you kind of sexy." Lightning smiles. Her teacher smiles back, leans in and rubs her nipples against Lightning's. She felt Lightning cum a little because her teacher's pussy felt so good. With their faces close, Akame grabs Lightning's head and leans on for a kiss. But her hips turn and Lightning cock hits a spot in her pussy her likes. She moves her hips wildly. The amount of pleasure she felt made her lose her mind.

With the way her teacher's pussy is twitching, wonders if she's going to cum so. Lightning moves Akame to her side and fucks her in an angle. "Give it to me!" Lightning's teacher moans. Since she became a vampire, Lightning wonder if she has gotten better at sex. Akame's expression was a sign. And that her ass is soaked in her love juices.

If she's going have sex with her teacher, might as well make Akame as hard as she can. Lightning started by holding one leg and thrusts her cock deeper inside her teacher. Akame's reacted by tightening on her cock.  _"She liked that."_  Lightning thought. When she rubs Akame's clit with her thumb, the teacher screamed in pleasure.

"That feels so good!" the teacher moans loudly.

" _Sensei's breasts are huge._ _"_  she thought then looked at her own.  _"Mine is the same size as hers."_ Lightning gets a firm grip on her teacher's hips and thrusts her hips until she came. "I'm cumming!" Lightning cried as she fired her hot seed into her teacher. This triggers Akame to cum as well. The older woman can feel Lightning's cum flow into her womb. There's so much cum that it overflows. As Lightning regains her breath, notice Akame passed out.  _"Did I make feel that good?"_  Lightning wonders. She felt kind of proud.

When Akame awoke, made dinner. While wearing nothing but an apron.  _"Did sensei bring that? What else did she bring? Then again, I don't want to know."_  Lightning thought. When she was done, Lightning saw a bandage on her finger. When Akame realize the bandage, got all embarrassed about it.

As they ate, Lightning learned a lot about her teacher. Saw side to Akame she never see at school. But there's one topic Akame knew to never bring up. As its a bit of a touchy subject.

As the night went further, Akame bit Lightning's arm. Her eyes glow red as her fangs dug into her flesh. "That's should do it. Your sexual urges and calm for now." with a smile she lays on her side and shows Lightning her ass "Before we go to bed. We go for another round." at this point she stops caring that she's having sex with her teacher, and just enjoy it.

After having amazing sex with Akame, which left her passed out from pleasure again. Decided have a nightly stroll. Lightning did make sure to leave a note. Lightning put on a red button up shirt (due to her large chest couldn't close it all the way), black pants, a long black coat, and black high-heeled boots. Her first destination was the park.

During her walk, she came saw her litter sister sitting on the bench. "Serah?! What you doing here?" when the younger Farron lifts her head saw that she had been crying for a while. "What's wrong?" Lightning said concerned. She rushed to her sister and sat beside her.

Resting her head on Lightning's shoulder, Serah wiped her nose and said with a hoarse voice. "I can't stand it anymore!" Serah took Lightning's hand into her own "Being away from you in these past few days was torture for me! I know why you want to be away from me. And I don't care. I want to be like how we were before."

Lightning's eyes widen "Do you have any idea what you're saying!?"

Serah nodes then sit on her big sister's lap. Since she's wearing a skirt, her panties were press against Lightning's pants. Her arms wrapped around Lightning's neck "Quit the act sis. Incest runs in the family. Mom had the same kind of relationship with her sister." she leans in for a kiss "I missed you so much, Claire." she said locking lips with her vampire sister. The kiss quickly became heated. The sisters moan as their tongue wrestled against each other.

This is a battle they had many times. Every time, Lightning wins. Wanting to have a little privacy, took Serah to a public bathroom. She pressed Serah against the green metal wall. Lightning kissed Serah again, but this time her cock in Serah's pussy. The first pussy Lightning every had. Serah moans into Lightning's mouth. Her legs locked around Lightning hips. Serah's panties dangled around her ankle. She can a hand behind Lightning's head.

Since Lightning was holding Serah's plump ass, puts her middle finger in her second hole. "CLAIRE!" Serah cried out in pleasure. She rests her chin on Lightning's shoulder and continues to let out lewd moans. Serah closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the feeling of Lightning's cock inside her pussy. "Your cock and finger feel fucking amazing!"

Lightning chuckled at the fact her sweet, innocent little sister is using such language. "Let me show you what I learned from sensei." Lightning said and fucks her sister faster and deeper. Serah screamed in pleasure. In not time at all, the younger sister's mind was made to mush. Ecstasy was written all over Serah's face. "I'm...CUMMING!" she shouted. As she regains her breath, her love juices drip down on the floor.

She let an adorable cry when Lightning moves the finger in her ass. She kept moving her finger until Serah came a second time. Serah moans her sister's real name. Just when she thought Lightning is going to let her recover. Moves her hips again. "W-Wait...I'm...AHHH!" Serah held onto Lightning desperately.

Lightning's cock smashing against her womb again and again. Think made Serah cum multiple times. With one last thrust, Lightning fired her one last load of cum "It feels so warm." Serah said happily. "I can't feel my legs. You have to care me home sis."

"Sure. But you have to clean my cock first." Serah got excited when she heard that. Lightning sat on the toilet. Serah got off her sister's cock then wastes no time to suck off Lightning. The vampire was impressed that Serah was able to make it all the way to the base. Serah sucks and licks her sister's cock clean. However, Serah was too good at her job and Lightning was to cum one more time. The sudden stream of cum caught Serah by surprise. But the more the happy to drink her sister's tasty cum. Lightning smiles and carries her little sister to her apartment like a princess.


	4. Miss President

"Light-chan, it's fall but your sweating. Could it be you are falling for me?" the school council president said in a teasing tone. Something she likes to do to Lightning a lot. Much to Lightning annoyance. The girl sitting next to Lightning is very beautiful with long black hair with a hairpin on her left side. Her large breasts are the same size as Lightning's. She asked Lightning how they grow so big but, Lightning she's a late bloomer.

"No!" Lightning said firmly. Slamming her fist on the table, "It's a cold fucking sweat. This is difficult shit I'm reading. On that note, why aren't you help?" Lightning asks with a very annoyed tone. Lightning doesn't now her classmate's name because she likes being called by her title more, then her actual name. That puts a lot of people off. The only ones who still shows interest in her is horny boys. Just like with everyone else, she brushes them off.

"I did my share already. Only yours is left," she said reading a fashion magazine "Keep it up~" the girl said with a wink. Lightning is helping the student council with their paperwork because her grades are low. Ordinarily, being alone with a girl like, the student council president is fine but now, Lightning is worried because of her unnatural sexual desire. Thankfully, she had her teacher take care of it.

It surprise Lightning no saw them fucking as they were on the roof. Also, Akame was being very loud. Akame has no problem having her student fuck her. Often, Lightning wonders what goes through her mind when they make love. It's a thought had for weeks. She wants to ask Akame, but every time, Lightning got cold feet. Lightning's is known to be not afraid of anything, but just asking her teacher something has her flustered.

"Are you and sensei going out?" Lightning's black-haired classmate asks in a very casual way.

"How should I know?" Lightning asks shrugging. Still looking over the paperwork. Wondering how can anyone can understand this crap.

"EEH?" the busty teen pouts "Are you that dense?"

"Sorry, I was busy trying to understand this. What did you say?" Lightning asks putting down the paperwork. Her brain feels like it's going to overheat. So she took her eyes off the paper and looks at her classmate.

"I see you and sensei together all the time. Wondering you two are dating in secret." the female school council president said. Her gaze not leaving the magazine.

Lightning's face when bright red, "W-What?! She only helping me because my grades are shit. Sensei is a serious teacher you know," Lightning said. She hates she's using her bad grades as an excuse. Suddenly, she got this strange feeling getting. She can't place her finger on it.

"Is that so?" when the black haired teen said that, Lightning's eyes flashed red for a second. She can feel herself lose control, "Light-Chan?!" the school council president said in surprise as Lightning suddenly stood up, and pins the busty teen down on the table. Causing her large breasts to bounce. Any control Lightning has over her mind is fading away when she saw that, "How bold Light-chan. I was only joking," Lightning's classmate said with a chuckle.

Before she knows it, Lightning pulls up her vest with one hand and opens her shirt with the other. Then Lightning pulls down her bra and sucks her classmate's nipples hard, "Wait! My nipples are-HHNA!" she moans when Lightning bit them, "Don't do that~" the student president groans in pleasure, "I'll let you feel my breasts~ Just stop sucking on my nipples!" Lightning then sucks on both at once. Making her classmate cum hard.

Just having her nipples sucked gave the school council president so much pleasure. It made her cum super hard. Lightning's tongue sends shockwaves throughout her body. She's still feeling the after-effects. This is new for her. She then sees Lightning taking off her skirt and shorts. Showing the large cock underneath. Lightning moves her classmate's panties to the side "Light-chan are you-" she was cut off then Lightning enters her pussy.

Forcing the entire cock all the way deep inside her, "Make my pussy wet first before you fuck me~" the school council president moans as Lightning thrusts her hips roughly. Causing the breasts of both girls to bounce wildly. As well making the table to wobble. One of the legs keeps slamming on the floor. Rough sex right off the bat is a bit much for the president. Her arms go over her head and grab the edge of the table.

"You're already wet." Lightning said, in a very sexy voice. The tone Lightning spoke made her classmate ever more wet. Goodness, Lightning can very sexy if she wants too. Shame she doesn't do that a lot. Could get more dates that way. Maybe they can't handle Lightning's huge cock. The president sure as shit can't.

The moans from miss president became louder. Her grip on the table tightens. Causing her knuckles to turn white. Never a large cock made her feel so fucking good. It turns her on so much, "I can feel your dick twitching. You are about to cum?" Lightning answers her question by shooting her seed. Her cock fires a whole lot and she has more to give, "Your semen feels hot~ I can feel it deep inside my womb~ You let out so much, I'm completely full." she said in a complete daze.

The black haired girl was going to ask Lightning if she's satisfied but finds herself rolled over and bent over the table. Before she can say anything, Lightning fucks her classmate again. From behind this time around. Her busty classmate couldn't believe Lightning is still hard. For what reason, she can't understand. All she does know is she can feel it rub every spot in her pussy. "It feels so good!" she cried out. She's glad Lightning can't see her ecstasy written face.

She can feel Lightning's lust overwhelm her. Washing over like a title wave, "I'm cumming again!" Lightning turns the school council president around, sits her up and keeps fucking her, "Your body is so hot Light-chan~ Make love to me harder!" she moans while taking off Lightning's vest then opens her shirt. Lightning classmate, bit her lip when she saw Lightning did wear a bra and large muscles. Her hands went right when on Lightning's six-pack abs, "It feels so good that I keep getting wet~" Lightning's classmate moans. Lightning keeps thrusting until she cums again.

A normal person will have no more in the tank but not Lightning. She had her classmate go in the floor, and have her on her hands and knees. Lightning grabs her head "Open," Lightning said. The president did what she said. When her mouth opens wide, Lightning shoves her cock in. She skull fucks her classmate. Who is loving every second if this.

Who knew being demanded felt so good. The school council president didn't. She cant taste herself on Lightning's cock. It caused her to suck off Lightning harder. Not caring if Lightning can see the lust in her eyes. She just wants Lightning to keep fucking her throat. To mould it in the shape of Lightning's cock. Definitely, Lightning's cock ranks number one on the president's list.

Stopping her hips, Lightning cums in her classmate's mouth. She lets out so much that the president can swallow it all. So the rest drips down her chin and lands on her breasts than on the floor. If you think Lightning is finally done after all that, then you are wrong. Holding her classmate's huge breasts together slides her cock between them.

As she moves her hips, rubs the president's nipples. Causing her to moan. She can feel the heat of Lightning's cock. Her fingers start to rub her clit. Pleasing herself is something she hasn't done in a long time because she has plenty of men who are very willing to help her with her sexual urges. But after the intense fucking Lightning gave her, made the president crave for only Lightning.

The pink-haired teen in the only one how can truly satisfy her. Lightning's cock twitched and fired her seed all over her classmate's face. Now Lightning is done. A sign of this is Lightning finally went limp.

Lightning pulls out and falls backwards. After some time passes Lightning regains control over herself and realizes she had sex with someone else. She wonders if this is cheating. Well, they're not dating, but Lightning still feels guilty. How can she explain this to Akame and her classmate? "Prez?" Lightning asks her classmate who is sitting on her lap and leaning in. Lightning tries to pull back but, her classmate had a firm grip on her shoulders. The strength she showed is unnatural. She did not kiss Lightning but bites her neck.

Akame bursts in as she sensed Lightning losing control and when she arrived was horrified to see Lightning getting bitten by another vampire.


End file.
